


Делайте ваши ставки

by Chatskaja



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня ты прочёсываешь очередной пустой дом в поисках еды, а завтра твоё тело разрывают на части - вот что за мир их сейчас окружает. Здесь это можно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делайте ваши ставки

**_Alt-J (∆) – Taro_ **

 

Конец света меняет людей.

Они перестают считать календарные дни - один, второй, третий.

Теперь они считают их: прожитый день, прожитый день, прожитый день. 

Считают: ещё один. И ещё. 

Считают: четыре банки консервов, бутылка воды, пенициллин, цефотаксин. Считают: промокший от чужой крови “Лаки Страйк”. Считают: одна тачка с полупустым баком и половина канистры бензина в багажнике.

Их жизнь превратилась в счёт. Они - грёбаные голкиперы в спортивных играх - гол по чужим воротам, гол по своим. Выигрыш-проигрыш, выигрыш-проигрыш. Только игра не мячами - люди делают ставки и мрут за них, как недоношенные дети. 

Люди ставят на удачу и перестают быть людьми, когда ставка пролетает.

Дэрил видел всякое дерьмо, но никогда не думал, что человек способен так счастливо улыбаться, когда наконечник стрелы смотрит прямо в его лицо - он бы так не смог. Что человек способен говорить это:

 _Давай же_. 

_Выстрели_. 

_Ну, чего ты ждёшь, стреляй, ради всего святого_. 

В лице человека нет ни капли страха, ни капли неуверенности, словно он проживал все свои тридцать или тридцать пять лет только ради этой встречи. Ради выпущенной в его череп стрелы в полуразрушенной кухне рядом с трупом своей подружки, которая только что зубами оторвала смачный кусок его плеча. 

Это такая обычная кухня с белыми столешницами и зелёными навесными шкафчиками. С электрической плитой и приоткрытыми дверцами холодильника. С перевёрнутой хлебницей и сгнившими яблоками в деревянной миске.

Дэрилу кажется, что о такой кухне он мог бы мечтать когда-то. Человек говорит:

\- Эй, приятель.

Дэрил смотрит на него через прицел арбалета и не понимает: почему ублюдок улыбается? Почему он произносит в эту улыбку: _у меня больше не осталось патронов для себя_. И произносит: _смотри, она мертва, это я убил её_. 

И: _будь милосердным, мать твою_.

Дэрил никогда не был достаточно милосерден, но он спускает курок и ловит лёгкую отдачу плечом. 

Человек падает лицом в пол - из его затылка торчит мокрый зазубренный наконечник. Когда Дэрил переворачивает тело ногой, он видит чёртову улыбку на спокойном лице. Он выдёргивает стрелу и отворачивается, вытирая её о штанину. 

Считает: кукурузные хлопья. Считает: четыре бич-пакета.

Считает: двадцать седьмой убитый _человек_.

Он уходит из кухни - вслед ему улыбается мертвец. 

Он может часами выслеживать оленя в кишащем живыми трупами лесу, ни разу не сбившись со следа, не подняв глаз от опавшей прелой листвы, но не может понять - как он поведёт себя, когда кто-то наставит на него пистолет в какой-нибудь из тысячи тысяч этих грёбаных мёртвых кухонь? Он может часами молчать, позволяя Рику выкручивать регулятор радиоволн в их видавшей виды Тойоте, но не может найти границу, за которой апокалипсис стал частью их сознания - когда каждый мечтает о смерти, но каждый второй боится себя убить. Для этих людей появившийся в их доме лучник - это манна небесная. 

Это шанс.

Счастливый билет на небеса.

Они верят в небеса, когда те подкидывают им удобную машину для убийств в лице Дэрила и его арбалета. Некоторые рыдают, некоторые молятся, некоторые просто закрывают глаза. А Дэрил проявляет милосердие. Он долбаный самый милосердный палач этого мира.

Девчонка, которую они с Риком встречают в одном из городков-призраков, рассказывает, что её приятель был атеистом всю свою жизнь. Когда на его глазах сожрали его мать, он молился несколько часов подряд, а потом выстрелил из дробовика себе в рот. 

Смерть любит любую религию. Она любит заставлять людей молиться, даже когда они не знают, к какому из богов обращаются. Девчонка не захотела присоединиться к ним, и Дэрил рад, что она брела по шоссе как раз в противоположную сторону. Она улыбается, не переставая.

В мире, который с натяжкой можно назвать нормальным, почти не осталось настоящих улыбок. Если видишь улыбающегося человека, это может значить только одно - перед тобой сбрендившее от страха существо. 

Да к чёртовой матери. Они все ёбнутые - Дэрил возглавляет их ёбнутый список.

Он понимает это, когда смотрит на спящего Рика в одной из тысячи тысяч спален. Сидит, привалившись спиной к стене, опустив арбалет между раздвинутых ног, и смотрит, как поднимается под рваной фланелевой рубашкой его грудная клетка. Он понимает, когда смотрит, как Рик намыливает подбородок и ведёт по нему одним из своих любимых ножей. Когда Рик опускается на одно колено, чтобы проверить какую-то из тысячи тысяч ловушек в лесу. Рик открывает консервную банку с фасолью. Рик оборачивается, приложив ладонь ко лбу, глядя на солнце, чтобы понять, долго ли ещё до заката. Рик ведёт машину, время от времени протягивая руку и включая радио - Рик сам не понимает, чей голос жаждет услышать сквозь помехи. А Дэрил - конченый ублюдок, долбанутый на всю голову сукин сын, потому что он не может не смотреть.

Конец света меняет людей - наверное, Дэрил оказался первым.

Он смотрит, как Рик аккуратно расстёгивает рубашку, отрывая ткань от подсыхающей раны, и понимает, что под дулом пистолета на какой-то из кухонь он тоже молил бы о милосердии. _Прихлопни меня, кем бы ты ни был, мать твою, потому что то, что жрёт меня изнутри - это похлеще чем все ваши мертвецы вместе взятые_.

Он смотрит, как Рик выходит из ванной комнаты, заводит мокрые волосы назад и падает на кровать, даже не натягивая на себя рубашку. Говорит что-то вроде: там почти не осталось тёплой воды. 

Говорит: поспи немного, завтра тяжёлый день.

Дэрил сухо сглатывает и мысленно клянётся, что тяжелее чем сейчас ему не было, наверное, никогда. Что каждый день для него - это то ли ад, то ли рай, он ещё не понял, и никогда, блядь, не поймёт.

Он закрывает за собой дверь ванной и не раздевается. 

Он хватает всё ещё мокрое полотенце Рика. 

Он вжимается в него лицом, закрывает глаза, торопливо расстёгивает штаны. Нет, это не рай. Это сраное пекло, потому что - да. Да, Дэрил глубоко вдыхает в себя влажный запах имбирного мыла и яростно дрочит, впиваясь в махровую ткань зубами. 

Его тошнит от собственной слабости, потому что в этом мире слабостей не существует по умолчанию, а он позволяет себе. И сам не понимает этого сумасшествия. Что произошло? Когда это началось?

В чём здесь всё чертово дело?

Они были рядом слишком долго, или они потеряли слишком много своих людей? Или это всё отсутствие нормальных реакций на Кэрол и Бэт, на Мишон и Мэгги? Или это наказание за все его грехи, которых, он может поклясться, было немало? 

Дэрил кончает молча, вдыхая в себя воздух сквозь мокрое полотенце, застывает на несколько секунд, прижимаясь горячим лбом к холодному кафелю. Молча смывает с рук сперму. Молча раздевается и ополаскивает гудящее тело прохладной водой. Он ненавидит себя так, как может ненавидеть человек, предавший самого близкого человека. Молча и сильно до зуда в дёснах.

Потом выходит из ванны и смотрит на спящего Граймса, словно примеряясь, куда бы всадить ему нож, потому что дальше это продолжаться не может. Дальше - уже некуда. Дальше тупик, и с этим тупиком Дэрилу не справиться.

Он считает короткие вдохи с постели, когда закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть на своей кушетке. Он считает тихие выдохи. 

Его жизнь превратилась в счёт.

И мимо них пролетают ещё тысячи тысяч домов, тысячи тысяч мертвецов, когда он понимает чётко и ясно - дальше так продолжаться не может. Это его черта.

Дэрил думает о мясистых сиськах какой-то из дешёвых блядюшек, с которыми так любил развлекаться Мерл, когда стискивает зубы. Когда протягивает руку, касаясь жёсткой ткани джинсов на колене Рика. 

Когда это происходит впервые, машина резко виляет, оставляя на дороге чёрные полосы от шин. Рик крепко стискивает руль, бьёт по тормозам. Дэрил не шевелится, глядя на прямые лучи фар, пока Рик смотрит на него в каком-то тупом непонимании, от которого хочется врезать ему по лицу. Просто чтобы он не смотрел. Не смотрел _так_. 

Словно Дэрил сам не понимает, какой он грёбаный урод.

Господи, что с тобой не так, - орёт он сам себе, но руку не убирает даже когда непонимающий взгляд становится слишком прямым. От него печёт всю левую часть лица.

\- Дэрил?

Он хочет ответить. 

Что его просто нихуёво заводит то, как пальцы Рика лежат на руле. Хочет ответить, что передёргивать по тёмным углам - это для малолеток, честное, мать его, слово. Ещё хочется попросить у него глок, открыть дверцу машины, выйти из салона, въебать себе пулю в висок и больше никогда не знать никаких проблем.

\- Поезжай, - Дэрил смотрит перед собой и кивает на шоссе.

Рик смотрит на него и всё, что остаётся, - это сердце, колотящее в грудь практически до рвоты. Дэрил ненавидит сам себя, когда поворачивает голову и ловит на себе взгляд синих глаз. Дэрил в охуенно огромном ужасе от того, что творит, но руку не убирает.

\- Поезжай, Рик, - цедит он. - Только… молча.

И готов ко всему: к удару в челюсть, к встрече с дулом его пистолета, к матам, которые Рик употребляет до смешного редко, несмотря на весь этот громадный, тотальный пиздец - не только во всём мире. Ещё и здесь, в салоне их видавшей виды Тойоты.

Дэрил не готов только к тому, что через несколько секунд машина, слегка дёрнувшись, медленно поедет по дороге. Не готов к тому, что всё ещё жив, несмотря на то, что почти держит Рика за яйца, а Рик молчит.

Какого хрена он позволяет это.

Просто ведёт машину. Просто держится за руль, пока рука Дэрила жёстко ведёт глубже - к внутренней стороне бедра, туда, где плотная ткань немного горячее. Пока его пальцы накрывают ширинку, а ладонь притирается к ней как-то неловко, но уверенно. Слишком уверенно, потому что по-другому Дэрил не умеет. Или так - или сдохнуть. Рик напрягается весь - как гудящая струна перед тем, как с треском лопнуть.

Он плотно сжимает губы, когда Дэрил добирается пальцами до кожаного ремня, дёргает пряжку - она, расстёгиваясь, громко ударяется о руль. Рик дышит немного чаще, и что-то подсказывает, что это - растерянная злость, а не страшное желание дать себе подрочить. Дэрил ненавидит себя, когда тугая пуговица на джинсах поддаётся. Вжикает молния. Он застывает и закрывает глаза.

Имбирное мыло. Мокрое полотенце. Долгий взгляд Граймса и солнечный свет в этих уставших глазах. Он часто смотрел на него - долго, но это не было чем-то грязным. Это был жест поддержки. 

Жест “всё будет нормально”. 

“Терять нам уже нечего”. “Давай просто выживем сегодня, ладно?”

Когда кажется, что вы остаётесь одни на целой планете среди оживающих кусков мяса, этот взгляд можно расшифровать как угодно - никто тебя не укорит. Сегодня ты прочёсываешь очередной пустой дом в поисках еды, а завтра твоё тело разрывают на части - вот что за мир их сейчас окружает. Здесь это можно.

Недрессированный, разучившийся подчиняться человечеству, мир. Уставший носить в себе столько сраных идиотов и запустивший рестарт. Перезапуск системы. Теперь эти идиоты медленно разлагаются и жрут друг друга. Наверное, тот, кто затеял весь этот балаган, сейчас очень веселится.

В конце света нет никакой романтики. 

Есть только выживание - нужно ловить любой подвернувшийся момент, чтобы понять, что ты всё ещё жив. Что эта дрянь в твоей крови и в твоём мозгу - что она ещё не уничтожила тебя настолько, чтобы ты не выбрался из этого дерьма. Что ты не один из передвигающихся трупов, что ты настоящий, и Дэрил понимает это _сейчас_. С рукой у расстёгнутой ширинки Рика Граймса.

У каждого свои способы.

“ _Знаешь, что забавно_? _Ты и шериф Рик очень сблизились в последнее время, да_?”

Заткнись, Мерл. Заткнись, ради бога.

Он обхватывает член немного грубо, немного торопливо. Рик опускает голову и смотрит на дорогу исподлобья, стискивая челюсти. На его шею и нижнюю часть лица падает синеватый свет от приборной доски. Ещё у него горячая кожа, от прикосновения к которой кровь ударяет сначала в грудь, а потом в пах. Нет ничего проще, и идиотского смущения тоже практически нет. В салоне машины темно, только негромкое дыхание, перебитое шипящими радиоволнами.

Он облизывает губы, бросая на Рика быстрый взгляд. 

Чувствовать, как напрягается в собственной ладони чужой член - он бы ударил, не думая, если бы ему сказали когда-то, что это может быть настолько кайфово. Даже когда машина резко затормозила посреди шоссе.

\- Дэрил, послушай… это… 

_Неправильно_.

Он хочет сказать - это неправильно. Уродливо. Отвратительно. Ты - урод. Сраная деревенщина.

\- Заткнись, - хрипит Дэрил сквозь зубы. 

Просто не может услышать это сейчас. Они выживают. _Он_ выживает. 

_Позволь мне выжить._

У него отключаются мозги.

Он чувствует движение, чувствует, как пальцы Рика сильно сжимают запястье, и понимает, что его сейчас вышвырнут. Из личного пространства, из машины, из жизни, может быть. Но ему слишком сильно насрать - он оглаживает пальцами постепенно проступающие вены на крепком члене и чувствует, как ускоряется сердцебиение. Он думает, что это полный крах, но… он жив. 

Он жив прямо сейчас. 

Он сжимает пальцы плотнее и видит, как Рик медленно, будто нехотя, откидывается затылком на подголовник.

\- _Чёрт_ , - выдыхает он, уставившись в низкую крышу Тойоты. - Чёртчёртчёрт.

И на какой-то миг становится страшно, что ему всей этой херни никогда не простят.

Это только миг.

За окнами салона темнота такая, что, если бы не включенные фары, могло бы показаться, что мира больше нет. Совсем нет, никакого: ни перегнившего до основания, ни того, что был до этого. Дэрил опускает глаза и видит, как сжатые на его запястье пальцы Рика движутся вместе с его рукой, словно ещё не решили - остановить или помочь. 

Дышать становится сложнее, и он уже почти не контролирует собственное тело, когда подаётся вперёд, к Рику, и жадно вдыхает в себя его запах у самой выставленной шеи с тяжело движущимся кадыком. Он похож на грёбаное животное, на свихнувшуюся тварь, наполняя им лёгкие. Он горячо выдыхает, ускоряя движения, стискивая зубы. А в следующий момент в голове разрывается долбаный салют, потому что Рик вдруг хрипло стонет.

Приоткрывает рот, слегка закатывает глаза. Сам каменеет на несколько секунд от этого низкого звука, а затем перехватывает руку Дэрила, скользит к напряжённым фалангам и сжимает его пальцы на своём члене сильнее, ещё шире открывая рот. 

Дэрил жадно ловит каждое его движение, каждую реакцию. 

Он дышит имбирным мылом и “Лаки Страйком”, судорожно облизывает губы, скользит подушечками пальцев по налитой кровью головке и рычит, ощущая тёплую густую смазку под ладонью. Ему не хватает лёгких. 

У него сносит крышу от того, как _красиво, блядь_ , выглядит возбуждённый мужик. 

Когда Рик поднимает вторую руку и сжимает в кулак волосы на затылке Дэрила, дыша сквозь зубы и глядя прямо ему в глаза, в голове звучит сорванный голос брата:

“ _Ты теперь его сучка, Дарлина_? _Сучка шерифа, которая всегда рядом_?”

Дэрил чувствует, как Рик начинает подаваться бёдрами навстречу их рукам. Он смотрит в синие глаза и думает: нет. Думает: мне плевать, Мерл.

Думает: господи, я проебался по полной программе. Я так проебался.

Но это лучшее, что у него сейчас есть. Лучшее, что может быть, когда нет больше ничего, что останавливало бы перед выстрелом в голову или затягиванием петли на шее. 

Рик резко задерживает дыхание и обмирает, а в следующее мгновение вздрагивает всем телом. Проталкивает сквозь глотку болезненный, прерывистый, длинный выдох. Тогда Дэрилу кажется, что он кончил сам, в тот же момент. И кончал, пока сперма Рика стекала по их движущимся пальцам, пачкая джинсы и - немного - обивку сидений.

Если бы можно было прекратить своё существование прямо сейчас - то это очень неплохой момент. Вот что он думает, глотая вылетающее сердце.

В этой темноте и в этом дохлом мире. То, что нужно. 

Это то, что нужно.

Дэрил тяжело дышит и смотрит, как успокаивается дыхание Рика - медленно, словно у них много, очень много времени. Ему кажется, что Рик сейчас не здесь. Дэрил осторожно высвобождает из сжатых пальцев свою руку, а потом садится ровно, достаёт из внутреннего кармана жилетки чёрную бандану и вытирает ею ладонь. Поворачивает голову и смотрит на Граймса, который, словно придя в себя, торопливо застёгивает джинсы.

Он смотрит и не может вспомнить причину, по которой смотреть на него _так_ нельзя. У него дрожат руки - впервые за долгое, очень долгое время, - но, пожалуй, оно стоит того, потому что Рик молчит недолго.

Проходит всего минута, а потом он усмехается и качает головой.

\- Я должен сказать спасибо?

Дэрил усмехается в ответ. 

Конец света меняет людей.

В этом мире иначе не приходится - ты меняешься сам, или тебя ломает. Переламывает на части, скидывая кусками в огромных размеров выгребную яму, из которой выбраться невозможно, да и не нужно. Иногда Дэрилу кажется, что даже в этой смердящей канаве, переполненной мёртвыми людьми, ему хорошо.

Стоит только взглянуть на Граймса.

Грёбаного шерифа, встреча с которым перевернула всё. Просто - с ног на голову, и иногда это действительно хочется послать к чёртовой матери. Выпустить все стрелы в дохлого ходячего, повисшего разорванной марионеткой на дереве. Выпустить пар, позволив трахнуть себя в чужом доме, в чужой прихожей, где чужие люди когда-то оставляли свои ключи, куртки, обувь.

Теперь эти люди мертвы. А некоторые из них умоляют убить их. Проявить милосердие.

Конец света меняет людей.

Дэрил смотрит, как Рик достаёт из ловушки жирного зайца и щурит глаза, усмехаясь в угол губ. Он не думает, что они проживут слишком долго - в волосах Граймса уже много седых прядей, но впереди ещё тысячи тысяч чужих домов. Он не думает, что у них получается жить по правилам этого нового, разваленного на куски, мира.

Они делают то, что могут. Трепыхаются, как рыбёшки на берегу, прикипая липкими боками к раскалённому песку. Рыбёшки медленно умирают, но в этом есть плюс - их двое. А это уже не так страшно.

… _иногда радио ловит сигналы - слабые, практически потерянные в вечном шуме_. _Главное - вовремя сделать вид, что этого никто не услышал_. _Оба просто заговаривают о чём-то, или ненароком выключают магнитолу_. _Или коротко переглядываются_. _Это очень просто - не замечать_. _Ставить на случай, ставить на удачу_. _Максимальную из их ставок, прикрывая спины друг друга_ … 

И, наверное, кто-то скажет, что они ни черта не справляются с этой жизнью. 

Да, так и есть. Но Дэрил очень сомневается, что с нормальной у них вышло бы лучше.


End file.
